deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler vs Vergil
Prelude Older brothers are suppose to care for each other and teach their younger brother. However, these older brothers just want power and to be stronger than their younger brother. The Son of Sparta vs the son of King Cold Interlude Boomsticks: Ah I just love Older brother Boomstick. He teaches me lots of stuff including robbing a beer store together. But he can be a pain in the @$$ and a huge jerk. Wiz: ..... ok? But yes older brother can sometimes be mean and these two older brothers, in particular, don't care about their younger brothers much. All they mostly want is to be stronger and better than their father. Boomsticks: Vergil, the half demon Son of Sparda Wiz: and Cooler the galactic tyrant and Son of King Cold. Boomsticks: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsticks Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle Vergil Wiz: 2000 years ago, a great mutiny transpired in the Underworld. The demon warrior Sparda rebelled against his evil master, Mundus. To protect the world, Sparda did his best to seal the connection between Hell and Earth. Boomsticks: So does this make him a devil Christian or so? Wiz: He then later got two children named Dante and Vergil. Boomsticks: But screw Dante we're here for Vergil. Wiz: ... ok but still Vergil was thought to be dead and is actually still alive. Boomstick: He then went on a journey to be more powerful than Pa and is basically Wolverine plus Steriods which are already inside him. He can heal up, jump high in the air, and move at supersonic speeds. Wiz: He also carries the blade Yamato a sword that cuts through dimensions and nearly anything. It's also what helped sealed Hell from the Earth in the first place. Boomsticks: He also fights in this style that requires teleportation, moves as fast as lightning, and even quicker slashes straight from the sheath. ''' Wiz: He also can summon swords to use as projectiles. '''Boomsticks: He also has strength with a gear called Beowulf. With one punch he can destroy a cement truck. Show Saitama with Vergil's face-punching Boros with a Cement Truck Face. Wiz: Also thanks to his father he can transform into a demon with unique and incredible abilities. Boomstick: His strength, speed, and healing all get a huge boost, making him several times deadlier than before. Plus, it just looks badass! Wiz: And he has tons of impressive feats as well. He took out dozens of demons in a blink of an eye and escaped illusion which made people insane from the sorcerer Arkham. 'Boomsticks:' But if anything's gonna show off what a Son of Sparda can really do, it's pitting him against his bro. Sure, Vergil can easily avoid Dante's bullets, but why dodge them when you can spin your sword, line them all up, and fire them back like a boss? Wiz: In the same battle, they briefly created a 12-foot diameter open space in a heavy rainstorm with nothing but their sword swings. On average, storms can fill up a cubic space of as many as 30 raindrops. So Vergil and Dante must have destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second. '''Boomsticks: He also punched the freaking Beowulf monster in the air without the gauntlets 55ft in the air. Wiz: At one point, the rain freezes in place for about 2.5 seconds as Vergil and Dante keep moving, indicating a 14,500% speed increase in real time. Applying the same degree to the Beowulf punch gives us an acceleration speed of about 4,882 feet per second. With that in mind, we can use that to apply our previous data to use that maximum height sans ceiling and determine Vergil's striking strength to be 720 million newtons of force. Boomsticks: However his healing factor is as fast as hell. He healed quickly from being chopped in two. Wiz: But his healing factor can wear off. He also was manipulated by the Demon King Mundus later although Dante killed him later kinda I guess. Boomsticks: But still Vergil is a demon you don't want to reckon with. Vergil: '' It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too!'' Cooler Wiz: A long time ago a race long ago would be ruthless and a race that would rule with an Iron fist would be conquers. Boomsticks: But their leader Lord Chilled then warned them. Star the f*^# away from the Saiyens Wiz: After that warning, Chilled future decent King Cold would have to sons. Their names were Cooler and Frieza. Boomsticks: Well it was actually Freiza's fault for sending the guy back in time to kill the crap out of their future ancestor which was literally Goku's dad Bardock. Wiz: However were here for Cooler the older brother. He was actually abused by King Cold and decided to leave for power and to be stronger than him. He then decided to make a group of henchmen to work for him called the Armored Squad. Boomstick: He basically is everything better than Frieza. His looks, powers, and even his henchmen are better than a corny Ginyu Force. Wiz: It is even stated by FUNimation dub that it implies that he was also powerful enough to destroy an entire star system's central star if he wished immediately prior to his defeat. Which includes the whole Solar System. Boomsticks: Cooler is mostly in his Fourth Form which in the movie was able to take on base Goku in that form. But my question is that why was Goku able to beat the crap out of the guy even though it took a long time to battle Frieza. Wiz: Actually Boomstick it said to take 5 mins to take Goku and Frieza to fight. The reason it took a long time was because of the speed of both Frieza and Goku. Plus in DBS Goku and jired have 3 mins on the clock on who will win. And comparing to Goku in his base form with Frieza he was able to fly around half of Namek which is the size of Earth. According to the size of Earth it will take 24,859.82 miles to go that fast to go around half of the Earth. That meant Goku and Frieza should be as fast as 44,747,676 mph which is Goku in base form. the ssj form is 2,237,383,800 mph per minute. Boomstick: Holy $%#@ that's fast Wiz: And Cooler was said to be stronger than Frieza as Goku stated also Goku mastered the form most likely mastered ssj was why. Boomstick: Cooler is able to fly, shot laser beams out of his fingers and eyes, explosive energy balls, make energy blades with his hands, and move like and illusion called afterimage. ' Wiz: And that's just his fourth form. Cooler's final form is just more powerful. '''Boomsticks: In this bad@$$ form. Cooler can fly threw a Kiaoken Ken Kamehameha like it's nothing. He also can create giant Supernova. ' Wiz: However Cooler is still a flawed villain. He has been three times both full powered and one time as Meta-Cooler who we will not use today. '''Boomsticks: But still Frieza has a long way to go to be as "Cooler" than Cooler Cooler:' "''Yes! It is I who decides who lives and who dies! All living things are mere playthings to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning!"' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomsticks: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!' Death Battle Vegil was just walking by in the forest when... Boom!!! Cooler has landed behind him Vergil turns around and draws his sword Vergil: What kind of business do you want with me. Cooler: You are a threat both you and your brother for my plans. Cooler fires a death beam out of his eyes Vergil blocks the shot and charges towards Cooler Cooler teleports and slams Vergil to the ground Vergil quickly moves fast and goes behind Cooler. Cooler quickly reacts and elbows Vergil. Vergil: Punches Cooler with the gauntlets to a tree. Cooler: Get up and starts to impact back at Vergil. Vergil quickly then cuts Cooler's tail. Cooler yells as his tail was cut off. Vergil: Your fast. But there goes your tail. Cooler is angered and sends another finger beam right back at Vergil. *Vergil dodges and slams Cooler down with the gauntlets* Vergil: Hmmph, your not as even as worthy of an opponent as my brother Dante here. Cooler smiles Cooler: Well, well... not bad. Rather impressive, actually.' My brother was a pest - I would have killed him myself sooner or later. He was always trying to beat me, trying to prove that he was the best, and he definitely had the edge. But then it happened. You should feel privileged, you will be the first one to witness this form! First you will see, then you will DIE!" Cooler: Starts to transform. Vergil: Was shocked and decided to watch as Cooler transforms. Cooler finished and laughs Cooler: Yes... Now time to die! Vergil then releases his devil trigger. Cooler: Ah, I see you transformed, too. Let us test our might! Vergil: If you wish to die. Vergil and Cooler start teleporting land strikes on each other. Cooler then makes a blade and cuts Vergil in the side. Vergil dodges and then quickly tries to aim for Cooler's neck Cooler Notices and smack Vergil face first and then fire him back with a energy blast Cooler: You aren't as tough as I suspected. I guess I should just end it right here and right now fool! Vergil quickly charges towards the Frieza Clan. Cooler then punches him in the gut Vergil quickly heals and knew he has to keep this up. He got Cooler quickly off guard then SHING!!!! Cooler:Ah!!!! Cooler's arm was cut off. Vergil smiles as he saw his opponents arm falls' 'off. Vergil: What's wrong? Can't take anymore of this? Cooler than knew this was the last straw and decides to end it all. Cooler: I Have enough of this!!! Cooler creates a supernova and sends it to Vergil. Vergil: No! I can't! Vergil tries to stop it but then the supernova engulfs him and blows him up. Vergil: Gahh!!!! All of Earth was gone. Cooler laughs as he won. ' ' *'''The armor squad rebuilds Cooler's arm with robotics *Vergil's sword is floating around in space. Results Boomstick: : Aww, oh (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) god-damn (bleep) son of a (bleep) (bleep) weasel! I lost our bet. Wiz: Sorry Boomstick but the two were evenly matched in a few categories but Cooler was a way more powerful opponent. Boomsticks: Vergil's healing factor was strong enough to survive being cut in two, but their was no way he could survive a planet bursting explosion. Wiz: But Vergil did get Cooler in speed and strength but Cooler had him outclassed. Boomsticks: I guess Vergil was not "Cooler" than Cooler Wiz: The winner is Cooler. Next Time on Death Battle ???: Were Team Fortress and your dead ???: We ???: Are the crystal gems. Team Fortress 2 vs The Crystal Gems Who are you rooting on Vergil Cooler Who will win Vergil Cooler Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bendy usser444 Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball vs. Devil May Cry' themed Death Battles